


I can't live with(out) you

by Chunhyan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dead Lori Grimes, Dead Shane Walsh, Death, Judith was born before the world went to shit, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Mention of Death, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rick and Daryl loves Queen, bottom!daryl, possessive!Rick, top!rick, trans!daryl, virgin!Daryl
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunhyan/pseuds/Chunhyan
Summary: Daryl od pierwszego spotkania z Rickiem Grimesem wiedział, że to nie będzie zwykła znajomość. W zastępcy szeryfa było coś, co ciągnęło do niego resztę grupy z Atlanty. Wrodzony dar i umiejętność bycia przywódcą sprawiły, że nawet Dixon nie potrafił się nie zgodzić, że Grimes pasuje do roli "szeryfa" jak ulał. Było w nim coś jeszcze, co powodowało w łowcy uczucie, którego nijak nie mógł nazwać. Trwał w tym tak długo aż zrozumiał, że to nie jest zwykła, braterska relacja. Codzienny strach o życie, tułaczka od domu do domu w poszukiwaniu pożywienia i schronienia. Kto by pomyślał, że apokalipsa zbliża do siebie ludzi? Kto by uwierzył, że trzeba było końca świata by znaleźć choć mały okruch szczęścia?





	1. Chapter 1

_Pewnego słonecznego dnia wszystko się skończyło._

Gorący, letni dzień uderzył w jego twarz nagłym podmuchem wiatru, strącając z drzewa dwa, samotne liście, które wpadły do niebieskiego, dmuchanego basenu. Ociężale wstał z ogrodowego fotela gdy usłyszał kukanie plastikowej kukułki w starym, naściennym zegarze jego byłej żony. "Czas najwyższy wyrzucić ten szmelc." Pomyślał i przecierając twarz dłonią podszedł do basenu, wyławiając dwa liście znajdujące się na tafli wody. Kręgi tworzone przez krople wody, spływającej z jego palców, na tyle przykuły jego uwagę, że nie dosłyszał upierdliwego dzwonka telefonu. Dopiero sygnał powiadomienia o nieodebranym połączeniu wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Wyciągnął suchą dłonią urządzenie z kieszeni i spojrzał na rozświetlony ekran, Lori do niego dzwoniła. Prychnął pod nosem, przypominając sobie ich ostatnią rozmowę, zakończoną sprzeczką o jakąś totalną pierdołę, którą zostawiła w domu. Zapomniała jej gdy pakowała swoje rzeczy. Może chodziło jej o ten zegar...

* * *

Poznali się na ostatnim roku studiów. Świeża, nowa znajomość, która zbyt szybko zmieniła się w dwie, ozdobione złotą obrączką, splecione razem ręce. Jedyną mądrą decyzją jaką podjęli w tamtym czasie była data ślubu. Po zakończeniu nauki oboje odebrali swoje dyplomy, by raptem, dosłownie parę dni później zamienić młodzieńczą wolność na ustatkowaną niewolę. Wynikiem ich spontanicznej, dosyć powierzchownej miłości był Carl i Judith. Pierwszy na świat przyszedł syn. Osiem lat później żona obdarowała go śliczną, brązowowłosą córeczką...

* * *

Zdradzała go od miesięcy, kiedy on był zbyt zajęty pracą by móc to zauważyć. Miał dużo obowiązków na głowie jako zastępca szeryfa. Sypiała z jego najlepszym przyjacielem, którego znał od dzieciństwa - to jeszcze mógł przeżyć, był potencjalnym substytutem, często przebywał w ich domu, był tam mile widziany. Sposób w jaki poinformowała go, że od niego odchodzi... - był najbardziej perfidnym sposobem jaki mógł sobie wyobrazić. Do dziś zawodzi go pamięć z jaką siłą musiał rzucić telefonem o chodnik, że rozsypał się na drobne części gdy połączenie się skończyło. Powiedziała mu wtedy, że odchodzi. Przyznała, że od dawna z nim jest. Mówiła to tak swobodnie, jakby oznajmiała, że wychodzi do koleżanki na pięć minut. W pierwszym momencie Rick nie wiedział co powiedzieć, kompletnie odjęło mu mowę. Informacje docierały do niego bardzo powoli, przez co nawet nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Usłyszał jedynie dźwięk przerwanego połączenia a później kompletną ciszę. Wtedy właśnie zacisnął palce na urządzeniu i nim się zdążył zastanowić czy to rozsądne przedmiot uderzył o beton. Nikt nie zapłakał nad jego losem...

* * *

Rick był w terenie, wyjeżdżając z ronda na jedną z mniejszych uliczek King County. Było spokojnie, jak to zwykle bywa w niedzielne poranki. Nie spodziewał się dostać dzisiaj żadnego zgłoszenia. Dzień był zbyt piękny by ktoś chciał go niszczyć. Jednak było inaczej. Ciszę w radiowozie przerwał głos kobiety z centrali, informujący o pościgu grupy mężczyzn, jadących zielonym pick up'em przez jedną z dróg na pustkowiach. Kobieta powtórzyła dwa razy, że grupa mężczyzn zabiła dwójkę osób. Chwycił za CB Radio i odpowiedział na wezwanie, odruchowo załączając syrenę i ruszył w kierunku drogi, której numer podała. Nie puszczając CB kręcił kołem nieudolnie, gdyż sprzęt w dłoni skutecznie utrudniał manewry. Przeklął pod nosem i przysunął do ust odbiornik, jedną ręką trzymając za kierownicę. Przekazał wiadomość o swoim położeniu i rzucił CB w bok, chwytając, już porządnie, obiema dłońmi za ster. Szybko znalazł się na miejscu, z piskiem opon zatrzymał bokiem na drodze, zostawiając po sobie na asfalcie ślady gumy a w powietrzu tuman kurzu. Jego znajomi z komendy już na niego czekali, razem rzucili kolczatkę na drogę, mniej więcej pół kilometra od ich położenia i przygotowali broń, wiedząc już, że bez strzałów się nie obędzie. Każdy był bezpiecznie ustawiony za swoim radiowozem, wychylając głowę zza ich lusterek. Zobaczyli ich już z oddali, wzbijających za sobą chmurę pyłu. Rick cofnął głowę gdy pocisk przeleciał blisko jego twarzy. Zacisnął wargi i wychylił się ponownie. Wycelował i strzelił w przednią szybę. Pocisk zostawił po sobie szeroko rozpiętą pajęczynę pękniętego szkła, wytrącając kierowcę z równowagi, przez co poluźnił uścisk na kierownicy. Kiedy znów za nią chwycił, szarpnął nią w bok na tyle mocno, że samochód w chwili zjechał na bok, wprost na pole pełne wybojów. Samochód się zatrzymał z pomocą mocno wciśniętego hamulca. Trójka policjantów podeszła do pick up'a z wyciągniętymi w górę pistoletami. Donośny rozkaz by wyszli z uniesionymi dłońmi wydał Rick. Nie spodziewał się, że to będą ostatnie słowa jakie dzisiaj wypowie. Wyszli z samochodu posłusznie, zbyt posłusznie. Wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Stanęli w rzędzie, jeden koło drugiego. Tylko jeden z nich miał broń. Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi jednego z policjantów... Przez jego ciało przeszła fala bólu, nie zdążył nawet spojrzeć na człowieka, który do niego strzelił...

* * *

W rozmazanym obrazie widział ciągłą linię jasnego światła. Gdy ostrość się poprawiła, dojrzał, że w oczy świecą mu lampy szpitalne. Słyszał słowa, odbijające się echem w białym korytarzu, a później również w jego uszach. Prowadzili go na salę operacyjną, w końcu postrzelili go... Przed oczami przewijały mu się różne obrazy, słyszał urywki rozmów. Wyprowadzali go z sali, przenosili do innej. Jedyne co pamiętał z całego przejazdu przez szpitalny hol to dwójka pielęgniarek, oglądających telewizję przy recepcji, w której leciały wiadomości. Przekazywali informacje z interwencji, w której brał udział. Pokazali zdjęcia osób zabitych przez ujętych przestępców. Jego była żona i przyjaciel nie żyją...

_Pewnego słonecznego dnia świat pokryła ciemność._

_~~~~~~~~_

_Tego dnia Rick Grimes nie spodziewał się zobaczyć końca świata._

Sen odszedł zbyt późno, pozostawiając po sobie zwiotczałe mięśnie i mętne spojrzenie w niebieskiej mgle jego oczu. Przebudzenie nie było dotkliwe, choć przypominało jedno z tych, jakiego doświadcza się po śnie w samochodzie, kiedy na zewnątrz szaleje zimowa zawierucha. Każda myśl, każdy ruch powodował mętlik w głowie zastępcy szeryfa, którego pobyt w szpitalu drastycznie się przedłużył. Impuls w mózgu niósł wiadomość do nóg, rąk, powiek. Wszystko przychodziło mu z trudem, jak przecieranie trybów starych, dawno nieużywanych mechanizmów. Z ledwością odpiął się od niedziałającej już maszyny mierzącej jego puls, zrywając przyklejone do jego torsu elektrody i obrócił na bok, czując jak do jego ciała zaczyna dopływać świeża krew, której tlen ożywiał zastygłe kończyny. Krążenie przyspieszyło, powodując mrowienie w całym jego ciele. Próbę wstania ze szpitalnego łóżka zwieńczył upadkiem na podłogę, dodając do tego rzężenie gardła, które dawno nie zaznało wody. Wołając o pomoc zaczął odnosić wrażenie, że wokół niego dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Dotarło do niego jak mocno chce mu się pić. Gdy stanął na nogi wszedł do małej łazienki, zostawiając drzwi otwarte na oścież. Rzucił się do zlewu, odkręcając pierwszy lepszy kurek byleby chwilę później poczuć wodę, która zaczęła spływać po jego twarzy i wlewała się do jego spragnionych ust. Zakręcił wodę dopiero wtedy, kiedy poczuł, że więcej nie zdoła wypić. Wycierając wierzchem dłoni mokre usta i brodę podszedł do drzwi prowadzących na korytarz szpitala. Słabo pchnął drzwi, wyczuwając, że coś je blokuje od drugiej strony. Wydostał się jednak z sali i wszedł na hol, pogrążony w półmroku migających nerwowo lamp. Większość z nich nie świeciła wcale. Porozrzucany sprzęt oraz dokumentacja medyczna przeszkadzała w swobodnym przejściu. Odgarniając je nogą dotarł do biurka rejestracji szpitala. Nerwowo chwycił za słuchawkę telefonu, chcąc usłyszeć choćby nikły dźwięk sygnału. Niczego nie usłyszał. Rzucił nią w bok i zaczął przerzucać sterty zakurzonych już dokumentów i przyborów biurowych w poszukiwaniu czegoś przydatnego. Znalazł tam jedynie zapałki. Wyłamał jedną z pudełka, potarł o draskę i spojrzał krzywo na burdel, który po sobie zostawił na nieużywanym już blacie. Prychnął pod nosem kiedy nie zauważył niczego konkretnego i ruszył dalej, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić teren szpitala. Ruszył dalej, przed siebie, mijając puste sale, czasami nawet z wyłamanymi drzwiami. Jednak nikogo w środku nie było. Z oddali zobaczył rozwidlenie korytarza, w którym światło świeciło normalnie. Podszedł do tego miejsca, zaglądając przez szybę na zamknięty oddział. Wszystko było zwyczajne, jednak... widok, który zobaczył kompletnie przekreślił tamto wrażenie. Na środku korytarza leżała martwa dziewczyna, kompletnie wytrzebiona, z wywiniętą skórą brzucha na drugą stronę. Odwrócił wzrok zauważając kawałki jelit o dziwnym, bladym kolorze. Odszedł od drzwi z chwilą kiedy poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Musiał iść dalej... Część lamp korytarza zgasła natychmiast po tym jak postawił pod nimi stopę. Czuł, że z każdym krokiem robi mu się coraz bardziej słabo jednak szedł dalej. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed wielkimi, dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami, na których wielkimi literami widniał napis: "Nie martwy, otwórz w środku." Potrząsnął głową nerwowo, nie rozumiejąc zbytnio treści. Uderzył się parę razy z otwartej dłoni w czoło i spojrzał na napis raz jeszcze, mając nadzieję, że tym razem wszystko będzie w porządku. Ach, no tak... "Nie otwierać, martwi w środku." Co?! "Martwi w środku"? Podszedł do drzwi, których klamki były owiązane łańcuchem i zabezpieczone kłódką. Szybko jednak cofnął się od nich, kiedy zobaczył, że spomiędzy nich wychylają się lawendowo-blade palce o długich paznokciach, które w miarę czasu zaczęły napierać na dzielący ich z zastępcą szeryfa przedmiot. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami ruszył dalej, oglądając się co jakiś czas za siebie by się upewnić czy czasem łańcuch nie puścił i to COŚ nie idzie za nim. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed drzwiami, prowadzącymi do schodów awaryjnych. Pociągnął za klamkę, przeciskając się na drugą stronę. Kiedy ogarnęła go bezgraniczna ciemność wyłamał następną zapałkę i ruszył ostrożnie w dół schodów, modląc się by drzwi ewakuacyjne były odblokowane. Uśmiechnął się z ulgą kiedy zobaczył wiszącą nad drzwiami tabliczkę ze znakiem wyjścia. Pchnął drzwi i wyszedł na świeże powietrze. Wolny i pełen niepewności tego co go czeka ruszył do swojego domu. Nie wiedział, że to dopiero początek końca świata...

_Tego dnia Rick Grimes nie spodziewał się, że jego świat legnie w gruzach._


	2. Chapter 2

Wyjechał ze swojego rodzinnego miasta, mijając ostatnie oznaczenia jego granic. Smutnym wzrokiem spojrzał przed siebie, na rozciągającą się długim pasmem drogę międzystanową numer 85, autostradę prowadzącą wprost do celu jego podróży - Atlanty, stolicy stanu Georgia. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że choć starał się jak tylko mógł, nie potrafił uwierzyć w obecny stan rzeczy. King County... było opustoszałe, splądrowane, zaśmiecone. Domy wyprute i wytrzebione przez ludzi do cna, nie było w nich już nic co Rick mógłby uznać za przydatne. To... napawało większym smutkiem i żałością kiedy musiał wychodzić z tych domów, myśląc jak przerażeni musieli być ich mieszkańcy, że w popłochu zostawiali całe swoje dobytki, później rozdzierane w rękach przez okolicznych "uchodźców", którym udało się przeżyć jeden dzień dłużej. Wspominał swój dom - równie ogołocony z wartościowych rzeczy jak reszta budynków dookoła. Szukał swoich dzieci - wołał, biegał na piętro, naprzemiennie wracając na parter, by móc przetrząsnąć każdy zakamarek, który mógł, nie daj Bóg, ominąć - nie znalazł ich. Wyszedł powoli na werandę, przez zaciśnięte zęby wydał z siebie zduszony jęk rozpaczy i zamrugał parę razy by opanować napływające do oczu łzy. Zszedł pospiesznie po trzech stopniach na mokrą od porannej rosy trawę i już miał odejść, kiedy przypomniał sobie o czymś...

* * *

Pamięta jak dziś, dzień, w którym dostał swój pierwszy, poważny prezent. Był nim rower z miętową ramą. Z okazji dziesiątych urodzin otrzymał coś, co należało do jego ojca - i od tamtej chwili miało należeć do Ricka. Pierwsze wrażenie było piorunujące - nie spodziewał się takiego prezentu - chciał go jak najszybciej wypróbować. Jak można było się domyślić - był zbyt duży by dziesięciolatek mógł dosięgnąć pedałów. Zawiedziony odstawił go z powrotem do garażu. Choć szczęśliwy z prezentu, żałował, że nie jest starszy... Minęły lata i nim się obejrzał zapomniał o swoim dziecięcym prezencie, o marzeniu by dosięgnąć porządnie jego kierownicy, o tym, że ów jednoślad wciąż na niego czeka. Mijał go od czasu do czasu, gdy trzeba było coś przynieść z garażu, jednak prześlizgujący się po zielonej ramie wzrok nie wysyłał więcej bodźców do mózgu, co pozwoliłoby mu przypomnieć o tym co zapomniane. Lakier zalśnił znów w słońcu gdy Rick musiał dojeżdżać do swojego liceum. Nie było ono daleko, jednak szybciej było przemieszczać się rowerem niż o własnych nogach. W szkole nie patrzyli zbyt przychylnie na niego. Stara rama, stary lakier, stary model - młody podróżnik. Nie przejmował się tym zbytnio, a zainteresowanie jak szybko przyszło tak szybko przeszło. Z czasem stał się rozpoznawalny, brał czynny udział w życiu szkoły, był uprzejmy i miły - nikt nie miał powodów by mu uprzykrzać życie głupimi docinkami o tym, czym przyjeżdża do szkoły. Sytuacja się zmieniła gdy nastał czas samochodów i wieczornych wypadów. Wtedy to rower poszedł w odstawkę drugi raz, na rzecz używanego samochodu, który wyprosił od rodziców na szesnaste urodziny. Tym sposobem poznał czym są imprezy w plenerze, picie piwa po krzakach, palenie papierosów na zmianę i spanie w dziesiątkę na kanapie w domu kumpla. Czas zabawy - jak to z przyjemnościami bywa - minął bardzo szybko. Zbyt szybko. Utrzymanie dobrych ocen szło mu znakomicie, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o swoich znajomych, którzy się od niego odwrócili gdy Rick przedłożył naukę nad wieczorne imprezy. Nastał okres ważnych, życiowych wyborów. Najważniejszym z nich było zapisanie się na studia policyjne, wiążące się z późniejszą pracą na komisariacie King County. To był czas gdy w świetle słońca ponownie zalśniła rama w stylu retro. Pożegnanie z rodzicami było ciężkie, jednak jednoślad podarowany przez ojca skutecznie tłumił tęsknotę za rodzinnym domem, przynosząc błyskiem zieleni dawne wspomnienia, które, ściśle związane z miętowym lakierem, pozostaną z nim na zawsze...

* * *

Wjechał do stolicy stanu Georgia mijając wielki billboard z napisem: "Atlanta is welcome!". Opuszczona metropolia powitała swojego Cezara bez owacji. Łuk triumfalny zastąpiła położona parę metrów nad jego głową ulica. Kompletna cisza, budzące grozę pustki na ulicach i w budynkach, zatrzymane w czasie życie. Dobre parę minut minęło nim trafił na chaos pozostawiony przez spanikowany tłum mieszkańców Atlanty. Puste, przewrócone samochody. Autobusy z wybitymi szybami, oklapłymi na siedzeniach martwymi ludźmi, którym z ust ciekł czarny już szlam, który do niedawna pewnie był krwią - szumiącą w uszach gdy przyłożyć doń dłoń. Na jednej z głównych ulic postawiona była zapora, otoczona przez wojskowe samochody i pusty już czołg. Mijając te wszystkie widoki - czasem tragiczne, a czasami przyprawiające o samotność - wjechał do dzielnicy handlowej powoli, rozglądając się bacznie po wybitych witrynach różnorodnych sklepów w poszukiwaniu choćby minimalnego zagrożenia. Zatrzymał się raptownie gdy nieopodal usłyszał czyjś krzyk i hałas. Wychylił się znad kierownicy i przesunął spojrzeniem po okolicznych butikach, skupiając wzrok na trójce Zimnych, którzy dobijali się do drzwi składziku wewnątrz jednego z nich. To zza nich ktoś krzyczał. Zszedł pospiesznie z roweru i upuścił go ostentacyjnie, by odwrócić uwagę martwych stworzeń. Nieruchome oczy jednego z nich skierowały się w stronę Ricka wraz z całą głową. Nie widział go, oni nie umieli już widzieć. Kopnął bokiem buta o miętową ramę, roznosząc w promieniu paru metrów metaliczny podźwięk. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, analizując sytuację. Pistoletem pozbyłby się ich o wiele szybciej, ale może tym sprowokować resztę nieumarłych, którzy tylko na to czekają. Dłońmi byłoby ciszej, ale wolniej, musiałby ich rozdzielić, załatwić pojedynczo - jednak narażenie się na ugryzienie któregoś z nich nie napawało szczególnym entuzjazmem. Zdecydował się jednak na cichsze rozwiązanie. Chwycił swojego Colta i obrócił tak by kolbą móc zaatakować gdy ten się do niego dostatecznie mocno zbliży. Gdy tylko się to stało Zimny otrzymał spotkanie pierwszego stopnia kolba - czoło. Krew smagnęła po jego twarzy cienką linię, odór zgnilizny zacisnął duszącą pętlę na jego szyi - musiał czym prędzej się odsunąć. Zrobił parę kroków w bok, na tyle chwiejnych i niestabilnych, że się przewrócił. Tym samym zwrócił uwagę pozostałej dwójki, która zaczęła się zbliżać w jego stronę odrobinę szybciej niż ich niedoszły kolega. Zrobił przewrót w bok, tak, że leżał na brzuchu i pędem podniósł się na równe nogi. Para nie wróżyła pomyślnego uderzenia z kolby pistoletu. Wypuścił go z rąk. W chwili gdy się zbliżyli zamachnął się i z rozpędu, z płaskich dłoni, uderzył w boki głowy obojga, sprawiając, że zderzyli się wręcz czołami. Czaszki rozłupały się na części, czarny szlam wraz z różową mazią - imitującą już mózg - rozpłynęły się po lawendowo-bladych policzkach. Upadli, przyparci do siebie, jakby umarli we własnych objęciach. Schylił się i końcem rękawa koszuli munduru policyjnego starł krew z twarzy. Kucnął, podnosząc swojego Colta. Wytarł niechętnie kolbę o spodnie, w dolnej części nogawki. Kolejny krzyk przypomniał mu, że ktoś czeka na jego pomoc. Schował rewolwer do kabury i pospiesznie wszedł do sklepu.

\- Halo?! Nic Ci nie jest?! - zawołał podchodząc do drzwi i uderzył w nie parę razy. Cisza. Po paru chwilach milczenia przysunął ucho do drzwi...

\- No kurwa jak myślisz?! - usłyszał uderzenie w drzwi, prosto przy jego uchu. Jak oparzony odskoczył od nich, spoglądając niepewnie na szamoczącą się klamkę. - Wypuść mnie stąd to podzielę się wrażeniami! - drzwi dostały jeszcze serdecznego kopniaka w akompaniamencie zdenerwowanego, trochę podstarzałego głosu, niewyraźnego przez dzielące ich drzwi.

\- Zaraz, zaraz. Skoro wiem, że jesteś cały... Mam do Ciebie parę pytań. - powiedział spokojnie i poprawił włosy, przy okazji ścierając pot z czoła.

\- A Ty co, z policji? Śledztwo prowadzisz? - Rick zaśmiał się w głębi siebie rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu czegoś co mogłoby posłużyć mu do otworzenia drzwi. Wśród góry śmieci utworzonej za ladą sklepu dojrzał coś metalowego. Podszedł i sięgnął po przedmiot. Okazał się nim...

\- Łom dla leworęcznych. - przeczytał cicho napis wydrążony w przedmiocie. Uniósł brew zdziwiony, po co komu oznaczać dla kogo jest łom. Zawsze myślał, że łomy są uniwersalne. A tu proszę... Jednak nie. - Zaraz Cię uwolnię, poczekaj chwilę.

\- Mnie się nie spieszy. - usłyszał drwiący głos zza drzwi składziku. Wsunął wąską część w szczelinę między drzwiami a framugą.

\- To może... przyjdę... innym razem? - sapał między szarpnięciami za łom, słysząc jak drzwi powoli ulegają. Po paru następnych szarpnięciach drzwi się otworzyły, kompletnie zdewastowane. Z małego, ciemnego pomieszczenia wyszedł obcięty na krótko, starszy mężczyzna. Ubrany w brudny podkoszulek, wytarte spodnie i znoszone buty. Kompletnie różnił się od Ricka. Służbowy kapelusz, kremowa koszula z emblematem komisariatu policji, odznaką oraz plakietką z nazwiskiem, brązowe spodnie i służbowe buty dodawały jedynie większego kontrastu między nimi. Typ minął go bez słowa, na co Rick jedynie prychnął pod nosem. - Może chociaż "dziękuję"? - rzucił łom w bok i założył ręce na tors, patrząc wymownie na faceta, który wychylił się na zewnątrz by się rozejrzeć.

\- Psiakrew! - uderzył z otwartej dłoni w jedną z bocznych szyb obok wyważonych drzwi sklepowych. Odwrócił się w stronę zastępcy szeryfa i zamarł, chwilę później uśmiechając się krzywo. - Czyli jednak śledztwo? - wystawił na wierzch swoje lekko żółte zęby wykonując szerszy uśmiech.

\- Nie ma za co. - westchnął i przewrócił oczami, dalej trzymając ręce skrzyżowane na torsie, dalej utrzymując odpowiedni dystans. Opuścił ręce i oparł je o biodra, czekając dłuższą chwilę aż nieznajomy cokolwiek powie. Nic takiego się nie stało, za to zbliżył się o parę kroków, na co zastępca szeryfa wyciągnął broń z kabury i wycelował w obcego. - Cofnij się. - powiedział spokojnie, opanowany patrzył starszemu w oczy.

\- Strzelaj śmiało, panie władzo. Przyciągnij ich tu więcej. - machnął lekceważąco dłonią i uśmiechnął się perfidnie.

\- Nie będę musiał jeżeli się cofniesz. - uniósł jedną brew, odprowadzając wzrokiem mężczyznę, który się cofnął tam gdzie wcześniej stał. Uniósł ręce, pokazując tym samym, że nie zaatakuje, choć na ustach dalej miał krzywy uśmiech. - A teraz, odpowiesz na parę pytań.

\- Na żadne nie muszę odpowiadać. - spojrzał na niego wymownie i skrzyżował ręce na torsie. Rick schował broń z powrotem do kabury.

\- Owszem, nie. Ale byłoby to nie fair wobec kogoś, kto właśnie Ci pomógł. - każde słowo wymówił odrobinę wolniej niż w swoim normalnym stylu.

\- Chuj Ci na imię. - splunął na posadzkę, patrząc krzywo w oczy rozmówcy. Nieznajomy nienawidził glin a Rick nienawidził takich typów jak on. Zastępca szeryfa poprawił pasek spodni i ruszył do wyjścia, mijając go, nawet na niego nie spoglądając. Kiedy znalazł się na zewnątrz i już chwytał za kierownicę swojego roweru usłyszał z daleka... - Sam ich załatwiłeś... Jak? - uniósł się, odwrócił na pięcie i założył ręce na torsie.

\- Nie muszę odpowiadać. - przechylił głowę w bok. Oboje zmierzyli się nawzajem. Starszy oparł się o framugę drzwi i uśmiechnął półgębkiem.

\- Pytaj o co chciałeś. Zachowałem bezpieczną odległość. - gestem pokazał dzielący ich odstęp. Rick zaśmiał się pod nosem i westchnął spokojnie.

\- Dlaczego ktoś Cię tam zamknął? -  widząc wyraz twarzy nieznajomego Rick uciszył go nim zaczął mówić. - To, że policjant, nie znaczy, że jestem głupi. Nie darłbyś się tak wściekle gdybyś sam się zabarykadował. - stwierdził wymownie, rozkładając ręce na moment.

\- No patrzcie go, mądrala mi się trafił. - zaśmiał się perfidnie, tym razem zakładając ręce na biodra.

\- Odpowiedz na pytanie. - ponaglił go, obserwując wyczekująco, z uniesioną wysoko brwią.

\- Moja grupa uznała, że już nie będzie dłużej znosić mojej prezencji i mnie tu zostawili. Ale chyba ich sumienie gryzło więc mnie zamknęli, żebym zdechł z głodu. - pokręcił głową, akcentując jeszcze bardziej swoją i tak wyczuwalną ironię. - Teraz ja mam pytanie. Co TY tu robisz?

\- Jestem przejazdem. - westchnął ciężko i wrócił pamięcią do swoich dzieci, których nie znalazł w domu. Ponownie poczuł się okropnie.

\- Każdy kto oglądał ostatnie wiadomości wie, że tutaj się nie przyjeżdża. Przynajmniej nie samemu. - powiedział spokojnie i przetarł spocony kark dłonią, spoglądając na zaskoczoną twarz Ricka, samemu będąc zdziwionym jego reakcji.

\- Jakie wiadomości? - spytał zdezorientowany. Przecież... nie ma prądu. Kiedy były "ostatnie wiadomości"? Jak długo leżał w szpitalnym łóżku?

\- Nie widziałeś? - uniósł brew z niedowierzaniem.

\- Przed tym wszystkim... Postrzelili mnie, wylądowałem w szpitalu. Wczoraj... Kiedy się obudziłem, zobaczyłem już TO. - rozłożył ręce i przesunął nimi w bok, chcąc nimi opisać sytuację w jakiej obecnie znajduje się świat.

\- No, to Ci się poszczęściło. Ominął szanownego pana chaos na miarę biblijnego Armagedonu. - skwitował z przekąsem, śmiejąc się gorzko.

\- Nie dziwię się... Takie coś... - przyznał, wzdychając ciężko. - Ile to już trwa? - pytanie ledwo przeszło mu przez gardło.

\- Miesiąc? Góra dwa. Nikt już nie patrzy w kalendarze, w oczekiwaniu na Gwiazdkę. - wzruszył ramionami. - Ponawiam. Co tu robisz?

\- Szukam kogoś. - przetarł twarz dłonią na wspomnienie swoich dzieci, myśląc znowu czy nic im nie jest.

\- Każdy kogoś szuka, ja przynajmniej dwóch. - zaśmiał się i oparł dziarsko o witrynę sklepu, szczerząc lekko pożółkłe zęby.

\- Ja szukam swoich dzieci. - przyznał z uśmiechem, uznając, że krzywy żart był nawet zabawny. Zaśmiał się pobłażliwie.

\- Dzieci? -  spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - Wczoraj jak przejeżdżaliśmy przez okolicę to zabraliśmy dwójkę dzieci.

\- Co? - uniósł głos na tyle, że ponownie wywołał perfidny uśmiech na ustach mężczyzny.

\- Powiem więcej jak obiecasz mnie zawieźć do obozu. Muszę im w końcu podziękować za zdobycie nowego kumpla. - podszedł do niego i uderzył go wierzchem dłoni w tors. - To jak będzie? Zabierzesz mnie w podróż ku lepszemu jutru, panie władzo? - zaśmiał się krzywo.

\- Jak wyglądają? Ile mają lat? Chłopiec i dziewczynka? Opisz je. TERAZ. - powiedział z naciskiem, odsuwając od siebie ostrożnie nieznajomego.

\- Nie wiem jak wyglądają. - rozłożył ręce bezradnie. - Było ciemno, ja praktycznie spałem. Szczerze, nie za bardzo mnie obchodziło co się dzieje w moim otoczeniu. - skrzywił się wymownie, uznając, że to nic nadzwyczajnego.

\- Twoja "podróż ku lepszemu jutru" chyba kończy się w tym miejscu. - nieufnie objechał go wzrokiem od góry do dołu i z powrotem.

\- Stary, mamy OBÓZ za miastem. Zabierzesz mnie tam to może i dla Ciebie znajdzie się miejsce. Może to właśnie TWOJE dzieci są w obozie a Ty kręcisz teraz nosem, bo nie pamiętam czy mieli uczesane włosy. - parsknął poirytowany. Na dobrą minutę zapadła cisza, która nieznajomemu wydała się niemożliwą do zniesienia męczarnią. - Zabierzesz mnie tam czy nie? - podszedł do niego i zatrzymał ręce przed szarpnięciem szeryfa.

\- Zabiorę. - powiedział po chwili namysłu. Mają obóz, jest ich więcej. Trzeba spróbować. Powiedział, że znaleźli dwójkę dzieci. Jeżeli to Carl i Judith? Nie może pozwolić na przejście takiej okazji obok. Jeżeli okażą się dobrzy, to będzie mógł się do nich przyłączyć. Podniósł rower z ziemi.

\- Stary, super bryka. - zaśmiał się. - Ile ma koni? - parsknął, pochylając się do przodu, starając się zatamować śmiech.

\- Wsiadasz, czy mam Cię tu zostawić? - zapytał zirytowany gdy wsiadł za kierownicę.

\- Wsiadam, wsiadam. - usiadł na bagażniku i złapał się go dłońmi by nie upaść czasem na drogę. - Jedziemy, panie kierowniku. - prychnął rozbawiony. Nagle nim szarpnęło kiedy Rick z wyskoku nóg nacisnął na pedały. No i ruszyli. Wjechali w jedną z głównych ulic, kierując się w odwrotną stronę, niż ta z której przyjechał. Gdy wyjechali z miasta na pustą drogę uznał, że mogą swobodnie porozmawiać.

\- A tak poza tym... Mam na imię Rick. Rick Grimes. - powiedział, kręcąc pedałami i rozglądając się na boki. Trzymał mocno kierownicę.

\- Merle. - uciął, nie chcąc podawać swojego nazwiska. Pomimo mieszkania na zadupiu cywilizacyjnym na pewno by go rozpoznał. Wiedziałby co z niego za typ, nawet jeżeli nie widać tego na pierwszy rzut oka to na pewno zrobiłoby to jego nazwisko.

\- Miło mi Cię poznać. - powiedział swobodnie, zaglądając przez ramię by spojrzeć na mężczyznę.

\- Patrz na drogę. - skrzywił się kiedy na niego spojrzał.

\- Trzymaj się. Zaraz będzie z górki. - zauważył rozbawiony i zwolnił odrobinę, by w ciszy dosłyszeć szum wiatru i świergot ptaków. Nagle Rick zaczął nucić, najpierw niezrozumiale, później coraz głośniej, aż zaczął śpiewać. -  _Keep yourself alive, keep yourself alive..._

\- O Boże... - wywrócił oczami Merle na bagażniku, musząc tego słuchać. - Naprawdę?

-  _It'll take you all your time and money, honey you'll survive!~_  - zaśpiewał drugą linijkę dokładnie wtedy gdy zaczęli zjeżdżać. Uderzył w nich chłodny wiatr. Merle chwycił mocniej za metalowe pręty bagażnika gdy poczuł z jaką szybkością zjeżdżają.

\- Chcesz nas zabić, idioto?! - krzyknął przez wiatr, słysząc niewyraźnie jak Rick śpiewa następne słowa piosenki. - Pierdolony śpiewaczek...

\- _Take you all your time and money, honey. You will survive!~_ \- zwolnił odrobinę. Już nie kręcił pedałami, dał się nieść pędowi do przodu.

\- Zwolnij, zaraz będziemy skręcać... - zwrócił mu uwagę, wychylając się przez jego ramię by zobaczyć gdzie już się znajdują.


	3. Chapter 3

Las pachniał deszczem, wilgocią i tęsknym wspomnieniem z czasów gdy wszystko było normalne. Wiatr przedzierał się przez gęsto ułożone drzewa, docierając do podróżnych delikatnymi powiewami, ledwie muskając ich twarze. Powietrze, poruszające się tak leniwie wśród pni, przywodziło na myśl bór graniczący z szeroko rozpostartą plażą, w którego krańce dął podmuch bryzy tak mocny, że tylko w sercu lasu można było poczuć jeno słone, morskie powietrze. Jednak to nie była bryza, to nie był bór graniczący z plażą... Zwykły, iglasty las, który dzisiejszego popołudnia do kości przejmował chłodem i wilgocią. Jechali ledwo widoczną ścieżką, która ciągnęła się tak daleko, że nie było widać jej końca. Rick już nie śpiewał, pogrążony we własnych myślach pilnował jednostajnego tempa, by przed nastaniem zmroku dojechać tam gdzie znajduje się ów obóz, o którym mówił Merle. Przychodziło mu to z trudem, mężczyzna na bagażniku to spore obciążenie, które zaczęło kłuć bólem po łydkach. Musiał wytrzymać, dojechać przed zmierzchem - odpocznie gdy będą na miejscu. Tak właśnie sobie mówił w duchu, po raz który naciskając stopami na pedały roweru... Usłyszeli z daleka jak ktoś krzyczy, a las odbijał dźwięk, niosąc echo donośnego głosu aż do nich.

\- Za niedługo będziemy, szeryfie. Mój braciszek chyba się dowiedział, że mnie z nimi nie ma. - zachrypnięty głos pasażera rozbrzmiał ponownie, po paru godzinach milczenia. Rick skinął jedynie głową, pewny, że dojeżdżają na miejsce - głos krzyczącego przedzierał się już na wskroś ucha i wwiercał głębiej. Po chwili byli już na miejscu. Wjechali na polanę upstrzoną ubogo dwoma samochodami i paroma namiotami.

\- Jak to "zostawiliście go"?! - Rick spojrzał w stronę mężczyzny, którego głos usłyszał z daleka. Szatyn, w podobnym do Merle'a zestawie ubrań, zwrócił na siebie uwagę wszystkich w obozie. Nim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył zabrać głos w sprawie odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie spojrzenia zostały przeniesione na przyjezdnych. Owy krzykacz widząc brak reakcji również się odwrócił w stronę gdzie padł wzrok reszty. - Merle! - zawołał, od razu podbiegając do dwójki na rowerze. - Coś Ty sobie myślał?! - młody chwycił za ramię starszego i szarpnął nim na tyle mocno, że wręcz zerwał go na równe nogi. - Do jasnej cholery! Wyjaśnij mi co się tu dzieje! Mówią mi, że Cię zostawili a teraz podwozi Cię ten tu...

\- Zluzuj tampon, Darleena. "Ten tu" na rowerze pomógł mi wrócić do obozu. Gdyby nie on, dalej bym siedział zamknięty w magazynie jednego ze sklepów, ze sztywnymi na karku. - warknął, zakładając ręce na torsie, uprzednio wyrywając je z uścisku szatyna.

\- Chcieliście go zabić! - wrzasnął wściekły i odwrócił się na pięcie, jednak szybko został zatrzymany przez Ricka. - Puszczaj! - szarpnął się, bezskutecznie próbując wydostać ze zniżonej do parteru pozycji, przy pomocy silnego uścisku dłoni szeryfa.

\- Puszczę jak się uspokoisz. - powiedział spokojnie i docisnął go pewnie do ziemi, by poczuł, że ma się przestać szamotać. Wykrzywione w dźwigni ramię skutecznie pomagało przypomnieć, że lepiej dać sobie spokój. - Spójrz na nich. - sapnął mu wręcz do ucha, tak, by tylko on słyszał. - Nie wyglądają mi na takich co to są dumni z zostawiania ludzi na pastwę losu. Najwidoczniej mieli powody by zostawić Twojego brata w taki sposób. Dlaczego ułatwiasz im sprawę? Dajesz im teraz powody, że decyzja, którą podjęli była słuszna. Zrób mi i sobie przysługę. Udowodnij, że umiesz być spokojny. Na pewno na tym nie stracisz. - ostatnie zdania wyszeptał mu do ucha, sprawiając swoim tonem głosu, że - chcąc nie chcąc - uległ i uspokoił się. Wtedy uścisk się poluźnił a potem zniknął całkowicie. - Porozmawiajmy na spokojnie. - wstał z ziemi, otrzepał spodnie z kurzu i rozłożył ręce, czekając aż reszta zareaguje. Usłyszał za plecami prychnięcie a grupa osób, które najprawdopodobniej zostawiły Merle'a w sklepie pokiwała głową, że się zgadza porozmawiać. - Postawmy sprawę jasno...

\- Oho, zaczyna się. Dopiero co przyszedł i już się rządzi. - Merle się zaśmiał cicho i podszedł do brata.

\- Postawmy sprawę jasno. Przyjechałem tu bo... Merle powiedział, że wczoraj znaleźliście dwójkę dzieci. - założył ręce na biodra i spojrzał po wszystkich. Miny mieli nietęgie, jakby jeszcze do nich nie dotarło, że zmora, której chcieli się pozbyć przybyła z "obstawą", że nieznajomy jeszcze śmie czegoś chcieć od tych biednych ludzi. Chyba nie wierzyli zbytnio, że ktoś jeszcze żyje poza nimi...

\- Do czego zmierzasz? - z towarzystwa wychylił się starszy mężczyzna w rybackim kapeluszu. Nie wyglądał na wiele odważniejszego od reszty. Ale to chyba jemu jeszcze strach nie zawiązał supła na gardle, bo umiał utrzymać w miarę spokojny ton głosu.

\- Szukam dwójki dzieci. Swoich dzieci. Chciałbym teraz wiedzieć czy tu są. Pomogłem mu bo... - jego wypowiedź przerwał dziewczęcy głos.

\- Tatusiu!~ - spojrzał w kierunku skąd dochodził głos i zobaczył swoją małą córeczkę wraz z Carlem. Nim zdążył zareagować oboje przytulili się do niego. Podniósł dwójkę dzieci i uścisnął do praktycznej utraty tchu. Zacisnął zęby, przeciskając przez nie jedynie ciężko wciągane i wypuszczane powietrze. Nie umiał się opanować z radości, widząc swoje skarby całe i zdrowe.

\- Tak się cieszę, że was widzę. - uśmiechnął się ciepło kiedy postawił je na ziemi, prawie tracąc z oczu przez napływające łzy szczęścia i chwycił mocno w palce brudny materiał koszulek, w które były ubrane. Jakby w obawie, przed ich kolejną stratą.

\- Tatusiu, już nie musisz kłamać, że pomogłeś temu panu tylko dlatego by nas znaleźć. - zauważyła, trzymając się kurczowo jego dłoni.

\- Aż tak to po mnie widać? - spojrzał na Carla. Oboje mierzyli go rozbawionymi, również załzawionymi oczami. Mieli zawsze cichą nadzieję, że zdoła ich odnaleźć ale z każdym dniem... ta nadzieja gdzieś umykała. Ale nie powiedziała "a nie mówiłam" kiedy przyszło im się ściskać w objęciach na brudnej ziemi z ojcem, którego nie widziały od tak dawna. Teraz były już bezpieczne. Nie ważne gdzie, ważne, że był obok.

\- Przecież wiemy jaki jesteś. Pomógłbyś nawet jakbyś nie usłyszał o nas. - Carl odsunął się na moment, spojrzał swoimi błękitnymi oczami wymownie w równie niebieskie oczy taty by później przytulić się do niego raz jeszcze. Błogi uśmiech wstąpił na usta całej trójki kiedy po raz kolejny poczuli bijące od siebie ciepło. Tak bardzo im siebie brakowało, chłonęli ten moment tak łapczywie, że dzieci ledwo usłyszały...

\- Jak wy mnie dobrze znacie... - wziął małą na ręce i spojrzał na grupę, która im się przyglądała. - Wybaczcie. - spojrzał na nich uprzejmie. - Nazywam się Rick Grimes. Skoro już priorytet mam za sobą... - spojrzał na dzieci. - Chciałbym Wam podziękować. Za tą dwójkę, że ich nie zostawiliście... - przycisnął do siebie dwa małe ciała jeszcze bardziej. - i za tego typka, bez którego bym tutaj nie dotarł. - kątem oka spojrzał na Merle'a, który spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś był mu za coś wdzięczny. Chwilę później zdziwienie zmieniło się w dumny uśmiech, jakby taki był jego zamiar od samego początku. Rick uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odwrócił do nich ponownie. - Dziękuję raz jeszcze. To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. - czuł, że chyba to co chce powiedzieć nie przejdzie mu przez usta. - Powinniśmy...

- Powinniście zostać. - wtrąciła się w zdanie siwa kobieta, bardzo krótko obcięta. - Nie pozwolilibyśmy, żebyście tak po prostu odeszli.

\- Ale mnie można było zostawić?! - uniósł się Merle, spoglądając na wybitną scenę dobroci. Nie można mu było się dziwić, jednak dobrze wiedział, że sam sobie zasłużył na takie a nie inne traktowanie. Wszyscy znów skupili swoje spojrzenia na dwójce mężczyzn.

\- Nie ja Cię zostawiłam. - zauważyła, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Zwłaszcza, że powinieneś zdawać sobie sprawę, że na to zasłużyłeś. - spojrzała mu odważnie w oczy. - A tak poza tym... - odwróciła się w stronę kompanów. - ... żałują, że Cię tam zostawili, PRAWDA? - spojrzała porozumiewawczo na wszystkich, na co oni pokiwali głowami. - No, to wszystko wyjaśnione. - uśmiechnęła się szeroko, odwracając w stronę Merle'a. - Czyż nie? - przechyliła głowę w bok, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Merle prychnął pod nosem i szarpnął za ramię brata, chcąc się oddalić. Młodszy uległ niechętnie sile ruchu, z jaką starszy się obniósł, odprowadzając wzrokiem mężczyznę, który dalej ściskał swoje dzieci.

\- Zakochałeś się? - warknął pod nosem Merle. To pytanie uderzyło w niego mocniej niż zdołałby to zrobić kamień... _Zakochałeś się?_

* * *

Noc ogarnęła całą Georgię, jako jedyne źródła światła pozostawiając księżyc wysoko w górze i ledwo tlące się ogniska ocalałych. Siedzieli w kręgu, plecami zakrywając lichy płomień, spoglądając na siebie niepewnie w oczekiwaniu na to, kto pierwszy zabierze głos.

\- Dziękuję, że przyjęliście mnie i moje dzieci do grupy. - powiedział spokojnie Rick, uśmiechając się wdzięcznie do siwej kobiety naprzeciwko niego. - Bez Was na pewno byśmy sobie nie poradzili. - przyznał, ze szczerym uśmiechem. Odpowiedziała mu tym samym gestem.

\- Dobra, koniec tego słodzenia. - skrzywił się Merle, zakładając ręce na torsie i wyciągnął się, wręcz kładąc na składanym, ogrodowym krzesełku. Jakby szykując się do snu. - Bo cukrzycy wszyscy dostaniemy. - burknął, nawet nie spoglądając na szeryfa.

\- Dixon, siedź cicho. Nikt Cię nie prosił o komentarz. - wtrącił przystrzyżony na krótko mężczyzna, w tłustym podkoszulku. - Nie możesz być jak Twój brat? On wie, że nie ma po co się odzywać. Zrób nam przysługę i zamilknij. - skwitował, również zakładając ręce na tors.

\- Daryl, to Daryl. Nie ma co porównywać jednego Dixona do drugiego. A tym bardziej nie ma co porównywać Dixona do zwykłego Peletiera. - uśmiechnął się krzywo i machnął ręką, by otyły mężczyzna nawet nie podnosił szacownego tyłka z krzesełka. Oznajmił mu tym samym, że zakończył z nim rozmowę i nie ma zamiaru jej drążyć, nawet gdyby Ed Peletier bardzo tego chciał. W odpowiedzi na bezczelne skończenie kłótni wydał z siebie zwierzęce warknięcie i odwrócił od niego wzrok, by nie nakręcać się jeszcze bardziej. Znowu zapadła grobowa cisza.

\- Od kiedy tu już jesteście? - zapytał, przygarniając dzieci do swoich boków. Carl wcisnął się nosem w jego szyję, mocno senny a Judith wgramoliła się na jego kolano, przytulając mocno. Gałęzie rzucone w ognisko zaczęły pstrykać chwytane przez płomienie.

\- Od parunastu dni... Góra dwa tygodnie. - odpowiedział młody, czarnowłosy Azjata. Nie miał więcej niż trzydzieści lat. - Byliśmy... zbyt... zajęci... by myśleć ile już tutaj siedzimy... - spojrzał po reszcie grupy, która uporczywie milczała.

\- Było Was więcej? - Rick zapytał spokojnie, nie chcąc nikogo zdenerwować. Mieli wypisany na twarzach smutek i strach, widział to doskonale. Domyślał się o co chodzi. Musiało się im coś stać. Znowu odezwał się chłopak, który mówił wcześniej, poprawiając czapkę z nadrugiem pizzerii.

\- Mieliśmy tutaj sporą grupę. Ale to było nim tutaj przyjechaliśmy... - zaczął opowiadać jednak między zebranymi przeszedł szmer, omijając jedynie Merle'a i Daryla. -  Oni... Po prostu uciekali przed Zimnymi... Nie mogli nic zrobić... Nie zdążyliśmy zabrać wszystkich. Osiem osób zostało pożartych na naszych oczach... - przyznał, odwracając głowę z wyrazem jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować i się rozpłakać jednocześnie.

\- Nic na to już nie poradzimy. - dodał staruszek w wędkarskim kapeluszu. - Już i tak mamy sporo problemów na głowie. Bardzo przepraszam, że mówię to w taki sposób ale świat jaki znamy się skończył... - wszyscy pokiwali powoli głowami, wyłączając braci Dixon, którzy jakby utknęli w swoim świecie. - ...na dodatek kończy nam się jedzenie i woda. Moglibyśmy się TYM zainteresować. - powiedział złamanym głosem.

\- Prowiant za niedługo się skończy. Nie ujedziemy daleko na tym co upolujemy. - skwitował Azjata, spoglądając w małe płomyczki ognia.

\- Hej, Ty! Coś Ci nie pasuje w tym, że przynoszę wam żarcie?! - młodszy Dixon wstał z rozkładanego krzesełka, podnosząc znów głos.

\- Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem! - czarnowłosy chłopak również wstał i spojrzał na Daryla pół przerażonym, pół gniewnym wzrokiem.

\- Spokojnie, nikt nikomu nic nie wyrzuca. Staramy się na chłodno ocenić sytuację. - wtrącił się Rick i spojrzał po dwóch mężczyznach, zatrzymując wzrok dłużej na młodszym bracie Merle'a, który widząc jego wzrok prychnął cicho i usiadł z powrotem na krzesełko, jeszcze przez moment gapiąc się krzywo na Azjatę, a później wrócił do swojego zajęcia. - Mówicie, że brakuje prowiantu... Nic nie znaleźliście podczas ostatniego wyjazdu do miasta? - spojrzał ponownie na niego, oczekując odpowiedzi. Tylko on z grupy był najbardziej rozmowny.

\- Podczas ostatniego wyjazdu nic nie znaleźliśmy. Długo szukaliśmy, raczej już nic tam nie będzie. - pokręcił głową żałośnie, uświadamiając sobie w jak złym położeniu się znajdują. - Myślisz, że coś jeszcze może tam być?

\- Wiem, że dopiero dołączyłem do waszej grupy... Ale myślę, że powinniśmy to sprawdzić, ostatni raz i stąd odjechać. - kiwnął na chłopaka. - Trzeba wyruszyć gdzieś indziej. Jedzenie się kończy, wody praktycznie nie ma... Siedzenie w miejscu nic nam nie da. A może po drodze trafimy na jakieś przydrożne sklepy. - zaproponował. - Droga wyjazdowa z Atlanty jest praktycznie cała zatarasowana pustymi samochodami. Zbyt dużo ludzi pewnie nie przedarło się na tą stronę miasta. Mamy szansę, że kiedy wyjedziemy, trafimy na domy lub sklepy, z których coś jeszcze może nam się przydać. - przesunął wzrokiem po wszystkich, doszukując się jakiejś reakcji. Wszyscy byli sceptycznie nastawieni do pomysłu. Albo tacy się wydawali, ponieważ nie chcieli opuszczać obozu. Jednak wszyscy, bez wyjątku, byli przekonani, że trzeba było coś zrobić.

\- Słuchajcie, musimy coś postanowić. - Azjata rozejrzał się po wszystkich w obozie.

\- Przez tyle czasu tu siedzieliśmy... Od początku było ciężko z jakimkolwiek pożywieniem. A teraz zjawia się jakiś typek z dwójką dzieci i nagle mamy stąd wyjechać? - odezwał się Ed Peletier, który do tej pory nie odezwał się żadnym słowem w stronę Ricka. - Myślicie choć odrobinę?

\- No właśnie myślimy. Już wystarczająco dużo czasu siedzieliśmy na dupie i nic nie robiliśmy. Przepraszam bardzo, ale to właściwie sytuacja z naszą grupą sprawiła, że tutaj gnijemy, bez jedzenia i wody, w oczekiwaniu na "cud". - zwrócił się w jego kierunku czarnowłosy chłopak, poddenerwowany zachowaniem mężczyzny. - Przytrafił nam się trzeźwo myślący facet, który chce nas wyciągnąć z bagna. A Ty? Masz problem. Skoro Ci nie pasuje, że ktoś nam pomaga to możesz tu zostać a my się zabierzemy. Co nie, Carol? - spojrzał na siwowłosą kobietę, która w tym momencie uniosła się odrobinę. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na nią. Rozejrzała się po wszystkich a później spojrzała na swojego męża, którego wzrok nie pomagał w niczym. Wysłała zdziwione spojrzenie i wzruszenie ramion w kierunku Azjaty, nie wiedząc dlaczego do niej skierował pytanie.

\- Czemu wciągasz do tego moją żonę?! - wstał z krzesełka i szarpnął czarnowłosego za koszulkę, tak mocno, że spadła mu czapka z głowy. Rick w tym czasie zsunął z kolan śpiącą już Judith, choć dziwił jej się bezgranicznie, że potrafiła zasnąć w takiej sytuacji. Podał małą Carlowi i doskoczył do dwójki gdy starszy mężczyzna chciał uderzyć młodszego. Chwycił jego rękę w nadgarstku i zatrzymał przed uderzeniem. Cofnął go szarpnięciem i rozsunął ich na dostateczną odległość by w razie następnej próby ataku móc zareagować.

\- Oj Peletier, przestań się unosić, bo Ci żyłka na grubym dupsku pęknie. - żachnął się Merle z krzywym uśmiechem. Carol zaczęła nerwowo kręcić głową by nie podchodził bliżej. Patrzyła nerwowo to na jednego, to na drugiego...

\- Stul pysk, Dixon! - Ed skierował wzrok w stronę mężczyzny, który już wstał z siedzenia i spojrzał na niego wymownie. Już miał chwycić żonę za nadgarstek i postawić do pionu, rozkazując jej by weszła z małą Sophią do namiotu ale mu przerwano...

\- W innych okolicznościach sklepałbym Ci mordę, ale mamy gościa, który niekoniecznie pierwszej nocy chce widzieć juchę na ryju kompana, więc zachowuj się jak przystało. - podszedł do niego, strzelając palcami u rąk.

\- A bo co?! Twoja sprawa? Od kiedy to się mieszasz... - nie dokończył ponieważ pięść Merla, dosyć mocno i skutecznie, uniemożliwiła mu to.

\- Od kiedy mam do czynienia z mężczyzną, który bije kobiety. - powiedział tak cicho by nikt go nie usłyszał. Splunął w bok i rozejrzał się po wszystkich. Widział wystraszony wzrok Carol, która już pewnie przewidywała co się będzie działo gdy jej partner odzyska przytomność. Spojrzał na nią dziwnym wzrokiem przez ułamek sekundy, chwilę później zmieniając stronę, w którą patrzył. - No, co się tak gapicie? - obrzucił wszystkich wyzywającym spojrzeniem. - Macie spokój, tak? Gdzie podziękowania? - zaśmiał się, sięgając palcem między zęby by wydłubać paznokciem coś spomiędzy nich. Ruszył ku namiotowi, chcąc już być daleko od grupki...

\- Proponuję wyruszyć znów do miasta. Najlepiej jeżeli zrobię to sam. Nie chcę Was narażać na następne straty. - potarł spocony kark dłonią.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - tym razem staruszek w wędkarskim kapeluszu wychylił głowę bliżej ogniska by było widać jego twarz. - Niedawno stamtąd wróciłeś. Odnalazłeś dzieci, których szukałeś tyle czasu. I co? "Narażanie nas na następne straty"? To masz nam do powiedzenia? Nie jesteśmy bez serca, żeby posyłać Cię tam z taką wymówką. - parsknął oburzony, spoglądając Rickowi prosto w oczy. - Jeżeli myślisz, że...

\- Pojadę z Tobą. - wzrok wszystkich zwrócił się w kierunku milczącego dotąd Daryla. Kompletnie zdziwieni jego propozycją dali mu czas by powiedział coś więcej. - Zobaczymy jak daleko ujedziesz na tym swoim rowerku. - wskazał palcem na miętowy rower z bagażnikiem. - Zabierzemy co się da i przyjedziemy z powrotem. - kiwnął w stronę śpiących w najlepsze dzieci, opartych o siebie głowami. Wędkarski kapelusz starca naciągnął się na pomarszczone czoło a uśmiech wychodzący spod linii zielonego materiału wygiął się w podzięce mężczyźnie za zrozumienie.

\- Dziękuję. - wydusił z siebie szeryf, patrząc zmieszanym wzrokiem na niedoszłego krzykacza. Jego spokojny głos zszokował wszystkich. - Wyruszamy jutro z samego rana... - odwrócił się w stronę reszty. -  Będziemy musieli tam nocować więc wrócimy na następny dzień. Powinniśmy wrócić koło południa. - wszyscy pokiwali głowami. - Nie zaś... pij... - zwrócił głowę ponownie w stronę mężczyzny z uśmiechem na ustach, jednak zauważył, że już nie siedział na krzesełku. Westchnął cicho i spojrzał w rozgwieżdżone niebo. _Jutro będzie smażyć..._


	4. Chapter 4

Przejmująca ulewa. Płaczące niebo, cierpiące nad losem sterroryzowanych mieszkańców Ziemi. Błyski piorunów, roznoszące echo gniewnych uderzeń bębnów, zwiastujących wściekłą wojnę z wiatrem. Stali po kolana w błocie, ledwie widząc swoje sylwetki w zacinających strugach deszczu. Przywdziani w bitewne barwy Matki Natury stali pod drzewem, którego igły nie dawały żadnego schronienia przed łzami z nieba. Pech chciał, że trafili w przerzedzoną część lasu, w której trudno o połączone korony drzew, mogące osłonić ich przed kompletnym przemoknięciem. Choć chyba już takowe nastąpiło... Było ciemno. Zmarnowali zbyt dużo czasu. Było już tak ciemno, że ledwo widzieli zarys drzewa pod którym stali. Jedynie błyskawica przecinająca niebo była zdolna do oświetlenia na ułamek sekundy najbliższego otoczenia.

- Musimy wyjść z tego błota! Znaleźć kryjówkę! - zastępca szeryfa starał się przekrzyczeć deszcz i huki burzy, chwytając z trudem Daryla za ramię. Poczuł na twarzy smagnięcie rozpędzonej wody, która uległa ruchowi głowy kusznika. Rick odwrócił się z trudem, wybierając kierunek, w który mieliby się udać tym razem. Zaczął przebierać nogami, czując, że Dixon ulega jego uściskowi - nie czuł naprężenia ramienia. Szedł w tą samą stronę co on i to w dosyć szybkim tempie. Po paru minutach walki z siłami natury, która uwięziła ich w jednym miejscu, ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Ulewa nie zapowiadała swego końca a im dłużej szli, tym bardziej byli zmęczeni i niezdolni do następnego kroku. Podczas przeprawy przez gęste krzaki Daryl zahaczył o wystający korzeń, ledwo unikając upadku. Uścisk pod ramionami skutecznie mu dopowiedział, że Rick ochronił go przed wyłożeniem się na ziemi pełnej zgniłych igieł i mokrego mchu. Od ciężkiego powietrza nie potrafili oddychać, od braku jedzenia nie mieli siły na dalszą podróż. Ciężkie i przemoczone ubrania w niczym nie pomagały, nie dostarczały żadnej pociechy...

* * *

\- Nie dam rady iść dalej! - ledwie wykrzyczał przez deszcz, uginając kolana by podeprzeć się o drzewo. Praktycznie nie czuł już nóg.

\- Musimy! - szarpnął go delikatnie za ramiona, starając się by znów stanął na nogi. - Nie możemy się zatrzymywać! Musimy go znaleźć!

\- Nie pójdę już dalej... Przez cały, pierdolony dzień chodzimy po tym lesie! - wykrzyczał, żałośnie starając się przekrzyczeć huk.

\- Więc zostań tutaj! Pójdę sam! - odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł na parę kroków, jednak zatrzymał się gdy usłyszał następny krzyk za plecami.

\- Zostawisz mnie tutaj?! - Daryl dopadł do niego i popchnął, ostentacyjnie pokazując, że jest wściekły. Jednak również był zmęczony i sporo wysiłku go kosztowało by doskoczyć w takim tempie do kompana. Rick odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na jego twarz, wykrzywioną delikatnym grymasem bólu, na skrzywione złością brwi... Nie mógłby go tutaj zostawić. - Pójdziemy razem! - krzyknął ponownie, szarpiąc za ramię szeryfa.

\- Nie możemy się zatrzymywać! - powtórzył głośno i wytarł twarz z wody. - Właź na moje plecy! - rozkazał, wskazując palcem w tamto miejsce.

\- Oszalałeś?! Nie będziesz mnie niósł! - rozdarł się na całe gardło, kręcąc głową nerwowo. - Nie ma mowy! Chcę... Chcę tylko odpocząć!

\- Masz lepszy pomysł?! Nie będę Cię przecież niósł na rękach! Musimy iść dalej! Nie zostaniemy tutaj! - szeryf stanowczo dawał do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru słuchać odmowy. Zignorował kolejną prośbę o odpoczynek. Wiedział, że odpoczynek pogorszy sprawę.

\- Nie mam! Ale nie dam się nieść, rozumiesz?! - szarpnął go za koszulę tak mocno, że przypinka z nazwiskiem odskoczyła w niebyt.

\- Właź na plecy! Bez dyskusji! - chwycił go za nadgarstek i szarpnął nim mocno, patrząc w oczy tak, że dzięki błyskawicom cała sytuacja przybrała barwę grozy. Jednak on nie czuł strachu przed tymi oczami, nie bał się szarpnięcia za nadgarstek. Obawiał się samych konsekwencji nieposłuszeństwa, które, choć tak różne od kar cielesnych, uderzyłyby w niego mocniej niż pięść. Rick Grimes był rozsądny, zawzięty, sprawiedliwy i uczynny. Sprawił tym samym, że w ciągu jednego dnia nieznajomy mu mężczyzna obdarzył go szacunkiem. Ten moment był testem. Nie dosłownym. Daryl Dixon został postawiony przed wyborem, od którego zależało coś czego nie potrafił zrozumieć. Nie rozumiał sensu tego uczucia ale wiedział, że decyzja, która miała zostać w tej chwili podjęta jest ważna. Nie umiał nazwać uczucia, które nim zawładnęło, choć sparaliżowało go całego. Szeryf nie używał stanowczego tonu głosu i groźnego spojrzenia by go przestraszyć, nie po to by wywrzeć na nim presję, lecz po to by zrozumiał, że można mu zaufać. Młodszy Dixon kiwnął głową powoli, chwilę później nerwowo potakując.

\- Dobrze. - kiwnął jeszcze raz, starając się uniknąć wzroku mężczyzny stojącego przed nim. Przez moment widział jak na niego patrzy. W tej sytuacji to spojrzenie wywierało w nim następne nieznane uczucie, którego zaczął się wstydzić. Może jednak wiedział i bał się je okazać? Był zdezorientowany, zbyt zmęczony by móc racjonalnie podjąć próbę przeanalizowania swoich zachowań. Na to będzie czas później...

\- Znajdziemy bezpieczne miejsce, obiecuję. - powiedział spokojnie, poprawiając ciało mężczyzny kiedy trzymał go już na plecach, podtrzymując jego nogi w kolanach by nie spadł. Praktycznie nie czuł jego ciepła. - Będzie jedzenie, gorąca woda i suche ubrania...

\- Wierzysz w to? - burknął sceptycznie. Przecież oboje wiedzieli, że nawet jeśli znajdą schronienie to szansa na cokolwiek innego jest równa zeru.

- Mam myśleć o tym, że możemy umrzeć? Możemy utonąć w błocie, wyziębić się od deszczu, chodzić tak długo aż umrzemy z głodu. O tym mam...

\- Przestań. - poczuł na torsie uścisk i usłyszał coś w rodzaju westchnięcia, które miało powstrzymać płacz. - Na pewno znajdziemy to miejsce...

* * *

Długie poszukiwania schronienia opłaciły się, wieńcząc ich podróż widokiem drewnianej chaty, ozdobionej burzliwym tłem lasu. Bez zastanowienia rzucili się oboje w stronę drzwi, które ustąpiły i zamiast zderzyć się z twardą powierzchnią wejścia poczuli pod sobą deski podłogi. W środku było ciemno, jednak przez skaczące w oknach błyski dało się zobaczyć część pomieszczenia - kominek, fotel...

\- Bingo. - Daryl usłyszał przy uchu śmiech szeryfa, chwilę później zmieniający się w skrzypienie drewna, ulegającego ciężarowi ruszającego się ciała. Rick wstał i zamknął drzwi. - Teraz tylko znaleźć coś czym rozjaśnimy odrobinę to miejsce. - wymacał dłonią komodę i szarpnął za pierwszą szufladę. Usłyszał chrzęst zapałek. Wyjął jedną z pudełka i zapalił. W tym czasie młodszy Dixon zdążył wstać i za życzliwością nikłego światła rozejrzał się po małym domku. Tego potrzebowali. Ruszył przed siebie, jednak Rick zatrzymał go dłonią. Spojrzał na szeryfa, który przyłożył palec do ust i oboje zaczęli nasłuchiwać. Prawie przestali oddychać, chcąc dosłyszeć choćby szmer w pomieszczeniu. Nie usłyszeli niczego. Wzięli głęboki oddech, uspokojeni wizją bezpiecznej nocy. Ich oczy powoli przyzwyczaiły się do mroku i Rick jako pierwszy ruszył, podchodząc do kominka. Przeszukał okolice zabudowy by znaleźć coś czym można rozpalić. Parę gazet, porąbane drewno ułożone pod ścianą, wiadro węgla. Raj, jeżeli myśleć o zapewnieniu sobie ciepła. Ułożył odpowiednią ilość i po paru minutach mogli oglądać jak ogień powoli się rozprzestrzenia. - Za jakąś godzinę zacznie się robić ciepło. - spojrzał na Daryla, który wlepiał w niego wzrok. - Coś nie tak?

\- Przeszukajmy to miejsce. - powiedział słabo, jakby był zmieszany. Nie dało się wyczytać z jego wyrazu twarzy co go gryzie. Rick nie pytał, bo czuł, że oboje są zmęczeni i potrzebują zregenerować siły. Dlatego bez słowa zgodził się by razem przeszukali mały budynek. Zauważając małą lampę naftową na blacie kominka, dosyć zakurzoną, chwycił ją i zapalił. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie gdy znów spojrzał na mężczyznę przed nim.

\- Na pewno coś tutaj znajdziemy. - ruszył pierwszy, trzymając lampę na odpowiedniej wysokości by nie raziła w oczy i pozwalała widzieć co jest pod nogami. Przeszukali szafę, dwie komody i parę skrzyń. Znaleźli suche ubrania. Nic poza tym. - Świetnie. - mruknął pod nosem, rzucając poskładane ubrania na kraciasty fotel stojący blisko kominka. - Przynajmniej nie zachorujemy. - rzucił z przekąsem, dorzucając do ognia.

\- Na pewno coś przeoczyliśmy. - rozejrzeli się jeszcze raz po chatce. Milczeli, doszukując się czegoś, co rzeczywiście mogło umknąć ich uwadze. - Kominek, fotel, same ubrania w szafie, kufry zapełnione totalnym szajsem... Albo ktoś tu przychodził jedynie kontemplować albo robił coś o czym nikt poza nim nie powinien wiedzieć. - zauważył, wzdychając spokojnie.

\- Kłusownictwo? - spojrzał na niego, lekko zaintrygowany sposobem myślenia. - Mamy szukać ukrytej piwnicy? - przechylił głowę w bok.

\- Nie trzeba. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kompletnie dumny z odkrycia i zainteresowania jakie wywołał u szeryfa. - Stoję nad nią. Czuję przeciąg. - oznajmił, nie czekając nawet na pytanie. Zgarnął butem dywan w fałdy, żeby pokazać klapę prowadzącą, jak się później okazało, do piwnicy. Daryl zszedł pierwszy, skonsternowany patrzył na pomieszczenie, w którym nie było ani jednego wiszącego kawałka mięsa. Żadnej uwieszonej na kołku broni. Żadnego trofeum, ni zdartej skóry. Za to szafki były pełne puszek z jedzeniem.

\- Chyba po prostu nie lubi dzielić się jedzeniem. - zaśmiał się delikatnie, bardziej drażliwie niż prześmiewczo. Dla nich to lepiej, że nie trafili na własność przestępcy. Mogli odetchnąć z ulgą. Zabrać to co chcieli zjeść, ugotować. Wyspać się.

\- Hahaha, śmieszne. - skrzywił usta, w kpiącym uśmiechu, choć w głębi siebie również cieszył się, że się mylił.

\- Ma wodę. - wskazał palcem za jego plecy. Odwrócił się w tamtą stronę i uśmiechnął zadowolony.

\- No, to zdarzył nam się tutaj cud. - rozłożył ręce. - Ubrania, jedzenie, woda... Właściciel chaty nie ukrywa niczego w piwnicy... Szczyt szczęścia, nie sądzisz? - uśmiechnął się krzywo, choć tylko na moment, tak jak Merle.

\- Wykorzystajmy to, skoro jest. Potrzebujemy tego. - zauważył, patrząc w jego oczy uważnie. Młodszy mężczyzna spoważniał, czując, że Rick ma rację. Nawet jeżeli to zbyt piękne by było prawdziwe... Muszą wykorzystać okazję. Kiwnął głową na zgodę, znów czując się dziwnie. Tym razem nawet nie umiał wydusić z siebie słowa. - Wybierz na co masz ochotę. - wskazał ręką na szafki, a sam podszedł do baniaków z wodą i chwycił za ucho jednego z nich. - Miał garnek na górze. Wykąpiemy się. - powiedział z entuzjazmem, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Nie powinniśmy... Zabrać ich ze sobą? - odchrząknął cicho i spojrzał na szeryfa, ponownie zastygając gdy zobaczył jego uśmiech.

\- Nie zabierzemy wszystkiego. - zauważył spokojnie, uśmiechając się słabo. - Nie wrócimy tutaj, nie wiemy jak. - podszedł do niego powoli, szurając baniakiem po betonowej podłodze. - Ale możemy jej użyć, żeby się ogrzać i nie zachorować. To chyba też się nam przysłuży, prawda? - klepnął go w ramię zaczepnie, unosząc brwi w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

\- Racja. - zniżył wzrok i zacisnął delikatnie palce na puszcze, starając opanować przyspieszający oddech. - Zjesz to samo?

\- Zjem to samo. - schylił się i podniósł baniak z wodą. Spojrzał przez moment na Daryla i wszedł z powrotem do góry, robiąc odrobinę hałasu przy wyciąganiu garnka ze skrzyni. W tym czasie młodszy Dixon starał się uspokoić, powtarzając sobie, że jest zmęczony, że powinien odpocząć.

\- Poszczęściło się nam. - powiedział wchodząc po schodach i spojrzał na Ricka, który lał wodę do garnka. Nie odwrócił do niego głowy ale kiwnął nią i wydał z siebie mruknięcie, potwierdzające, że słyszał i się zgadza. Usiadł w fotelu, obserwując jak dorzuca znów do ognia i siada na podłodze. Rozparł się rękami i odchylił powoli, strzelając cicho karkiem.

\- Żeby tylko innym nic się nie stało. - zdjął buty dwoma kopnięciami i oparł o metalową barierkę przy kominku, by wyschły. - Daj też swoje. - wyciągnął rękę i machnął dłonią. Znów spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Bez słowa zdjął i oddał mu buty. Milczeli na tyle długo, że oboje zadrżeli na dźwięk strzelających iskier. - Przepraszam, że wtedy krzyczałem. - wydusił z siebie spokojnie, przeczesując włosy dłonią.

\- Daj spokój. - rzucił z ciężkim westchnięciem, rozpierając się w fotelu. - Było, minęło. Poza tym, postąpiłeś słusznie. - przyznał spokojnie.

\- Nikogo nie powinienem był narażać. Trzeba było iść samemu. - fuknął zły, zły na siebie, że nie postąpił lepiej.

\- Słyszysz się? - zirytowany uniósł brew, wpatrując się w plecy szeryfa. - Sam chciałeś go szukać po całym lesie? Jesteś nienormalny. - skwitował.

\- Ja... - przetarł twarz dłonią. - Nie ważne. - pokręcił głową zrezygnowany i znów spojrzał w ogień.

\- Słuchaj, to nie Twoja wina, że zniknął. Szukamy go, więcej niż to nie zrobimy - przynajmniej na razie. Wierzę, że go odnajdziemy. - westchnęli oboje w jednym czasie. Znów zapadła cisza, przerywana cichym bulgotaniem spod pokrywki garnka.

\- Czemu chcieli się pozbyć Twojego brata? - odwrócił się w jego stronę, opierając o murek kominka.

\- Jest dupkiem, ot co. Więcej argumentów nie potrzeba. - uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie na wspomnienie brata. - Nie jest typem człowieka, którego ktoś kiedykolwiek szczerze polubił. Ja to co innego, jest moim bratem. - nastał kolejny moment ciszy.

\- Woda się zagotowała. - zauważył, sięgając palcami po hak by podnieść pokrywkę garnka. Wstał i przeniósł garnek na inny hak, rozglądając się za miską, do której mógłby przelać wrzątek. - Najpierw Ty, później ja. - wysunął spod komody małą balię, drewnianą, obitą metalowymi obręczami. Stara i pewnie dawno nie używana ale nie mieli nic innego. Przelał z trudem wrzątek. Dolał zimnej wody z baniaka.

\- Altruista. - prychnął rozbawiony kiedy szeryf podsunął mu prawie pod nos szare mydło. Wziął je od niego i podszedł do balii. - Ręcznik?

\- Nie ma. Będziemy musieli schnąć przy kominku. - wzruszył ramionami. Daryl zadrżał prawie niezauważalnie, jednak długo i lękliwie. Nie z zimna, a z nagłej myśli, która przebiegła przez jego głowę. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi wykąpać się pierwszy. Zacisnął palce na mydle i kiedy spojrzał ponownie na szeryfa ten siedział do niego tyłem na fotelu. - Nie bój się, nie będę podglądał. - spojrzał na niego bokiem i uśmiechnął się miło. Uderzyła w niego fala gorąca, powodująca kompletne zmieszanie. Zaczął się rozbierać widząc jak Grimes odwraca głowę...

* * *

Gdy podszedł do kominka zauważył, że Rick śpi. Rozłożony w fotelu, z założonymi rękoma na torsie. Uśmiechnął się na ułamek sekundy gdy go minął. Usiadł na podłodze i oparł o murek kominka, przy którym wcześniej siedział szeryf, zasypiając gdy tylko zmrużył powieki.

* * *

Ranek sączył się leniwie przez szyby okien. Krótkie, ledwie widoczne promienie padały na podłogę, bardzo daleko od miejsca gdzie oboje spali. Świeże, zimne powietrze starało się przedrzeć do pomieszczenia przez szparę w drzwiach. Gdy zawiało mocniej a owy chłodny podmuch trafił w kostki Ricka, stało się to co z każdym po zażytej odpowiedniej dawce snu - przebudzenie. Uniósł powieki powoli, automatycznie unosząc dłoń do twarzy by chwilę później zamknąć oczy ponownie i rozbudzić się, trąc delikatnie skórę. Wziął głęboki oddech...

\- Rick! - podskoczył w fotelu słysząc nerwowy głos, dochodzący z dołu. Zerwał się na równe nogi i zbiegł po drewnianych schodkach do piwnicy. Zobaczył go pochylającego się nad klapą, z której zionęło duszną słodyczą i kompletnym, przejmującym mrokiem. - Musisz to zobaczyć... - podszedł bliżej a Dixon rozjaśnił lampą naftową głębię piwnicy, która odbierała władzę żołądkowi nad sokami trawiennymi. 

\- O kurwa...


	5. Chapter 5

Odór śmierci. Wyziewające z ciemnej otchłani oddechy umarłych. Wżerające się w mózg, duszące, słodkie opary - majaczenie życia, które kiedyś tkwiło w ciałach, zwisających na masarskich hakach. Jelita tańczyły leniwie, poruszane niewiadomą siłą, jakby wypuszczoną z samego piekła. Bezzębne, łyse, obserwujące pustymi oczodołami głowy zdawały się w tej chwili odwracać w kierunku światła trzymanego nad klapą...

\- Idziemy. - chwycił go za nadgarstek i szarpnął nerwowo, prowadząc na górę. - Zabieramy co możemy i wynosimy się stąd. - odwrócił się do niego przodem, spoglądając mu w oczy głęboko. - Tu już nie możemy zostać. Jeżeli właściciel tej uroczej chatki wciąż żyje...

\- Musimy wrócić do obozu. - oboje skinęli do siebie głowami i czym prędzej zebrali się do drogi. Nerwowo zakładane buty, wypchana po brzegi jedzeniem torba, pospiesznie otwarte i pozostawione na oścież drzwi... Byle dalej stąd... Byle szybciej bezpieczni...

* * *

- Jak myślisz? Ile czasu już tam wiszą? - Rick odepchnął od siebie gałąź, która utrudniała mu przejście dalej. Byli coraz bliżej obozu, czuł to. A może to tylko pozostałości po podniesionym ciśnieniu i uwolnionej adrenalinie...? Już sam nie wiedział, ręce mu drżały.

\- Miesiąc? Może więcej... Smród był niemożebny. - Daryl dotrzymywał mu kroku, spoglądając to pod nogi, to przed siebie. Szli teraz odrobinę wolniej. Wczoraj zapomnieli zjeść przygotowane puszki, muszą oszczędzać siły. - Mam nadzieję, że reszta miała mniej przygód.

\- Mam nadzieję, że znajdziemy Eda i wyjedziemy stąd najszybciej jak to tylko możliwe. - skwitował szeryf, zgrzytając nerwowo zębami. - Nie podoba mi się to. Peletier zniknął, znajdujemy chatę mordercy, najprawdopodobniej kanibala... Szkoda, że nie zabrałem scenariusza, przynajmniej kwestii bym się nauczył. - rzucił z przekąsem, kompletnie poirytowany. - To jakiś żart... - burknął pod nosem. Przyspieszył odrobinę, zaczynając częściej wychylać głowę by zobaczyć co znajduje się przed nim. Muszą prędko dotrzeć do obozu, opowiedzieć co znaleźli...

* * *

Powrót do obozu zajął im pół dnia. Słońce było w zenicie a każdy obozowicz był już zalany potem i wycieńczony upałem. Nikt nie był gotowy...

\- Ed nie żyje. - staruszek w kapeluszu otarł mokre czoło nadgarstkiem, sapiąc ciężko przy wypowiadanych słowach. - Znaleźliśmy go na zachód stąd, martwego, całego we krwi. Z raną w brzuchu. - zdjął kapelusz, zaczynając nim wachlować twarz.

\- Kiedy Daryl i ja przeszukiwaliśmy północną część... Natknęliśmy się na nie do końca opuszczoną chatę... - spojrzał po wszystkich uważnie, wyczekując reakcji. - Byli tam... - oblizał wargi, szukając słowa, które mógł powiedzieć przy dzieciach, stojących blisko zebranych. - ...martwi.

\- Zimni? - ciemnowłosy Azjata spojrzał uważnie na Ricka, odrobinę wystraszony. Wyobraźnia zaczęła działać a wspomnienia się odświeżyły.

\- MARTWI. - wtrącił się Daryl, odpychając barkiem od samochodu. - W dosyć rozbudzającej wyobraźnię scenerii. - dorzucił, mijając wszystkich.

\- Co robimy? Nie możemy go tutaj tak zostawić. - Carol spojrzała przez ramię na zakryte plandeką, zimne ciało jej męża. - Nie chcę... Spotkać tego kogoś, kto mu to zrobił... - pokręciła nerwowo głową, kurcząc się w sobie. - Wiem, że musimy stąd odjechać. Ale nie możemy...

\- Nie zostawimy go tak. - powiedział szeryf, uśmiechając się do niej pocieszająco. - Pochowamy go i odjedziemy. - ścisnął delikatnie jej ramię.

\- Ale my nawet nie wiemy czy ten KTOŚ go zabił. - wtrącił się T-Dog, oburzony zbyciem całej sprawy paroma zdaniami.

\- A co mamy sądzić? Myślisz, że ktoś z nas go zabił? - uniósł się Merle, popychając ciemnoskórego dosyć mocno, spoglądając na niego krzywo.

\- Wczoraj się z nim kłóciłeś i groziłeś, że "sklepiesz mu mordę". - wyskoczył na starszego Dixona, również go popychając.

\- Nie sądziłem, że od gadania można umrzeć. - zaśmiał się kpiąco. - Szkoda, że nie działa na CIEBIE. - dorzucił z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie, to nie mogłeś być Ty. Jesteś zbyt wielkim IDIOTĄ by zrobić komuś krzywdę większą niż samo Twoje istnienie. - machnął lekceważąco dłonią.

\- Nie będę się kłócił z prawomocnym osądem. - mruknął z przekąsem. - Ale pamiętaj... - podszedł do niego powoli i pochylił się, tak, że można było poczuć jego oddech. - ...jeszcze raz mnie oskarżysz o coś podobnego, to przestaniemy się lubić. - uniósł brwi wyzywająco.

\- Słuchajcie... Nie kłóćmy się. - Carol rozmasowała ramiona bezradnie. - Zakopmy go i odjedźmy, tak jak mówił Rick. - odwróciła się i odeszła.

\- Merle... - szeryf znów zabrał głos, tym razem spoglądając w stronę wywołanego. - Wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś dupkiem...

\- Nie zabiłem go. - wciął się w zdanie. - Dupek? Owszem. Skurwysyn? Jak najbardziej. Egoista? Miałem mieć na drugie ale ksiądz się nie zgodził.

\- Wystarczy. Powiedz... - chciał drążyć ale znów mu przerwano. Założył dłonie na biodra, obserwując go uważnie.

\- Nie. Już powiedziałem. - podszedł do słupa, na którym zawieszony był pęk martwych wiewiórek. - Pamiętasz to jeszcze? - potrząsnął za sznurek nerwowo, zaznaczając tym samym o co mu chodzi. - Polowałem bo miał wczoraj jechać do miasta. - kiwnął głową w stronę Daryla.

\- Dobra, ta kłótnia nie ma sensu. - młodszy Dixon podszedł i stanął między szeryfem a swoim bratem. - Nikt nie miał interesu w zabiciu Eda. Musimy się pogodzić z faktami. NIE ŻYJE. Pochowamy go i odjedziemy. - powtórzył to, co wcześniej powiedział Rick. - Ty zajmiesz się kopaniem, nie będziesz miał siły pyskować. - wyszarpał Merle'owi wiewiórki z dłoni i odszedł by zacząć je oprawiać.

\- Pomogę Ci. - zaoferował Grimes, który został otaksowany pretensjonalnym spojrzeniem przez starszego mężczyznę.

\- Nie potrzebuję Twojej pomocy. - rzucił poirytowany. - Ale skoro we wszystkim musisz mieć udział to kim jestem by Ci zabronić, szeryfie.

\- Tak myślałem, że się zrozumiemy. - uśmiechnął się na moment i odprowadził go wzrokiem gdy przeszedł obok. Na odchodne przesunął wzrokiem po młodszym, który spoglądał na niego co jakiś czas. Kiwnął mu. Odpowiedział, zniżając chwilę później głowę. Znowu to samo...

* * *

Zachód słońca powoli blakł, zmieniając pomarańczowe, różowe i czerwone smugi w głęboki granat rozgwieżdżonego nieba. Jeszcze niedawno każdy wykonywał swoje zajęcie, jednak teraz... Leżeli w camperze razem, w wybranym przez siebie miejscu, pogrążeni we śnie. Ledwie zmieścili wszystkie obozowe rzeczy i siebie samych do środka. Ustalili, że z samego rana następnego dnia wyjeżdżają. Nie każdemu dane było spać...

\- On tego nie zrobił. - patrzący dotychczas przez okno Rick usłyszał za plecami cichy głos i odwrócił się, trafiając na oczy Daryla.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że zrobił. - westchnął cicho i przeczesał włosy palcami. - Nie mam powodów by tak mówić.

\- Masz. - zauważył cicho i odwrócił wzrok, wciskając nos w ramię. - Ale nie osądzasz ludzi pochopnie.

\- Staram się. - zaśmiał się nerwowo, zagryzając wargę na moment. - Każdy...

\- Nikt nie traktował go tak jak Ty... - dało się słyszeć ciche zgrzytnięcie zębów. - Równo. - szepnął prawie niedosłyszalnie.

\- Daj spokój... Idź spać. Jutro jest dla nas ważny dzień. - poprawił się na siedzeniu, wciskając w kąt. - Będę czuwał...


End file.
